


Sweet revenge

by AngleJoyce



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [17]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Alphyne-Centric, Alphys/Undyne-centric, F/F, Gillplay, Oneshot, Revenge, Short & Sweet, Touching, tumblr drabble, undertale - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce





	Sweet revenge

Alphys didn’t mind losing to Undyne in any competition the two held sometimes. Not at all. Nor did she mind getting pranked and joked with. Though she always wanted to make it even somehow.

Like now.

Undyne was playing Mario Kart 8, on the top, and Alphys was sitting behind her, having sat there all the time Undyne played. However, she was grinning smugly, having the perfect revenge in mind (Undyne had, earlier that week, scared the crap out of Alphys while watching a horror movie [Undyne’s choice, of course], and kept scaring her every time a scary part came on). Undyne had stayed alert the first three days after, expecting revenge indeed, but now she was completely vulnerable to Alphys, being caught up in her game.

Alphys brought her hands up slowly, then put them on Undyne’s hips gently, whispering in her ear, “Hey, Undyne?”

Undyne nodded, moving with the direction her car went - to the right - and Alphys grinned. “Try to keep your focus.”

“What do you–ngah~!” She ended in a moan, her eye threatening to flutter closed as Alphys ran her clawtips along the sensitive grooves on her right side. “A-Alphy, l-lemme play my game..! I’m so close to winning!”

“Na-ah,” Alphys simply said, repeating the gesture, and Undyne’s breathing went shaky, shivering with her whole body.

“Wh…why?” Undyne asked breathlessly, finding it hard to keep the controller in her hands and not to fumble with the buttons (her position in the game had already lowered to 7th). “Alphy, if you want to…Nngh…” She trailed off when Alphys wrapped her legs around Undyne’s hips and brought her other hand up to Undyne’s other side as well, her touches still featherlight.

Undyne put the controller down, moaning loudly. “Alphy, fuck… F-fuck..! Alphy…!” Undyne cried out, trembling now. Alphys grinned, seeing Undyne was now last place and had given up the game. The game that would decide her world rank (a competition not being held very often).

“Yes?” Alphys murmured almost too innocently, and Undyne growled out, “Kiss me, damnit!”

Alphys did with a devious smile, and they didn’t leave that place for a very long time.


End file.
